


瞎聊聊

by RRRRR_ran



Category: Chatroom (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRR_ran/pseuds/RRRRR_ran





	瞎聊聊

别在意我吼~我用了ao3两年多，一直没想着注册。但后来出了些事情，才想着注册。ao3一直是我心中的一块净土，我想保护她，却被一群虾给把我房子烧了，fuck~md，ao3老子永远爱你！


End file.
